Vanilla, Kinks & Trigger Points
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Emma does Storybrooke a public service. Completed: 8.7.12.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Vanilla, Kinks & Trigger Points (1/2)**

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: PG-13 (next chapter NC-17)

Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary_:__** '**__Regina's bra became Emma's first obstacle as she ran her oiled fingers up and down her back' _

A/N: "The scent of Vanilla helps promote a lessening of tension, gives you a calming feeling and is also known for its ability to help dissolve strong feelings of anger."

"God, are you limping…. or something?" Emma cut off midsentence when she caught a quick glance of Regina retreating and almost stumbling, a hand pressing to her lower back. and a flash of pain crossing her face before she disappeared inside the house. Emma followed Regina, barely reacting in time to stop the slamming door with her forearm. Regina looked back, casting a cursory glance of annoyance at Emma as Regina ascended the stairs much slower than she would have preferred to create the desired dramatic effect.

"No, I'm absolutely fine, and anyhow, it's none of your concern," Regina barked not even turning to face Emma. Emma paused at the foot of the winding staircase her eyes trailing up Regina's backside. Even with a slight hobble her ass looked sexy, possibly sexier (if humanly possible.)

Emma frowned; Regina was definitely limping, and rubbing at her own back. Emma knew what it looked like when someone was in pain and trying to hide it. She scaled the stairs two at time and caught up with her just as she was entering her bedroom.

"It's those damned high heels you always wear, and the way you walk, like you always have a stick shoved up your—"

Regina glared at her, but tried to ignore the Sheriff as she stepped into her bedroom. She was in pain, her neck and back was throbbing.

"Just leave. Our discussion is over and I've dismissed you, Ms. Swan. Show yourself out."

"Maybe you should let me give you a massage? You know I was a licensed massage therapist in Florida," Emma suggested, thinking maybe she had caught on to why Regina was always such a bitch. She might be able to lighten her mood.

"I don't need you to touch me. I'm fine," Regina's reply was terse.

"Okay, I'm just saying I've been told I have a magic touch," Emma shrugged, feeling awkward in Regina's bedroom.

"_Magic touch? _You wouldn't know the first thing…" Regina trailed off in a scoff. The idea of Emma with magic anything was preposterous.

"Sorry, I'll go. I was just trying to help, but I don't know why I bothered. You're obviously too stubborn to admit that you're hurting," Emma turned to leave, shaking her head and feeling crestfallen. Regina would never take her advice, let alone let her help. She never had when it came to Henry or the town either.

"Wait," Regina called out, she was trying to reach the zipper on the back of her dress and found that moving her arm in that direction caused a muscle spasm that rippled from her shoulder blade all the way down to her ass.

"Unzip me before you go?"

"I knew it! See you need-" Emma dropped her tone just in time. She was actually getting Regina to admit she needed help, and she didn't want to jeopardize her small success by gloating. She strode across the room to where Regina stood in front of her mirror, and carefully swept the dark hair across her neck to find the zipper. She slowly pulled it down watching as the dress parted revealing smooth skin.

"Thank you," Regina muttered so quietly that Emma barely made it out, but the corners of her mouth turned upwards in a small smile. Regina caught the look of satisfaction in her reflection and took a breath.

"Lie down and let me take a look. When was the last time you had a massage, anyway?" Emma asked in assumption that Regina would be the type to regularly pamper herself with trips to the spa. Not that Emma had really seen any high end spas in Storybrooke.

"I've never had a massage, Sheriff," Regina gave a slight shrug and crossed to her bed, unsure why she was actually considering letting the untrustworthy woman touch her. Truthfully, she was desperate. Her back had been aching for weeks if not as long as she could remember, and she had never shared it with anyone. She wasn't about to give up her Jimmy Choos even if she would be in pain for the rest of her life.

"Really? Never?" Emma screwed up her face in surprise, but nodded to encourage Regina to take off her dress and lie down.

Regina hesitated, uncomfortable with disrobing in front of Emma, "You need to take off your shirt too."

"Why? You're the one getting the massage," Emma asked incredulously. "Wait, it's because you don't want to feel vulnerable with me, is that it?"

"I've never felt _vulnerable_, as you put it, with anyone. I simply…don't want to be uncomfortable," Regina said, uneasiness ripe in her voice.

"I get it," Emma wasted no time in pulling off her thin long-sleeved shirt and undershirt in one fell swoop. Regina couldn't help but look her up and down before dropping her dress, and careful not to expose her front, laid delicately on her stomach.

Emma, feeling very pleased that she had managed to even get Regina into this position, took a moment to appreciate the way her bra clung around her ribcage. Her mind drifted off as her eyes wandered down her back, and over her black underwear barely covering the swell of her ass, trailing down over the garters and stockings that clung to her strong thighs. Did she really wear garters and thigh highs every day?

Snapping back to reality, Emma thought for a moment that this may be a bad idea. She had noticed her attraction to the mayor, but it had never gone anywhere besides the looks they gave each other while in the heat of argument. Now she was in a decidedly compromising position and alone with the woman. She needed to stay professional, no matter what feelings and desires stirred in her body.

Regina shifted in agitation, sensing that Emma was taking her sweet time. She didn't know how long a massage was supposed to last, but she did know there should be some touching involved.

"I'm taking off your shoes," Emma stated, rolling her eyes in disbelief. What kind of person lays down for a massage in bed and keeps their 5 inch heels on?

"Fine," Regina mumbled into her pillow as she felt Emma pull at her feet.

"Do you have any lotion or oil?" Emma was afraid she might be pushing her luck, but to give a proper massage she knew it would feel better if she used something to ease the friction. Her mind went to a naughty place automatically.

"In my vanity there should be something. Don't poke around too much," Regina raised her head slightly to give a pointed look in Emma's direction.

Emma slid open the drawer, not at all surprised at how organized everything was. She read a few bottles and tubes of creams before she found a small vial of oil. She popped off the cap to smell it, her eyes slipping shut in approval: Vanilla.

Regina was getting more impatient, when she finally heard her drawers shut. Emma cracked her fingers to stretch them, and poured some oil into her hand, standing next to the bed and bending down to touch Regina's lower back. Her fingers lightly grazed to the right of her spine when Regina hissed and flinched in pain.

"Wow, you have a huge knot right there. This is going to hurt, but I promise it will feel so much better when I work it out," Emma reassured, opting to deliver feather light touches all over her back to ease into the massage. Regina's bra became Emma's first obstacle as she ran her oiled fingers up and down her back. She unfastened the clasp with one hand and the bra snapped off, causing Regina to gasp as she felt the straps slide down her shoulders. Emma decided she'd worry about negotiating the panties when it was time to work Regina's glutes.

Slowly Regina felt herself relaxing, unable to verbally admit that the soothing sweeps of slick hands over her tense muscles felt amazing. She shut her eyes and didn't say anything at all, finding her mouth full of saliva as she circled the edge of sleep. Emma, in turn, circled around her shoulder blades easily finding and using her thumb to eradicate the trigger points in her upper back.

"Can you feel that?" Emma whispered close to Regina's ear, pushing harder into a stubborn knot and feeling the muscles beneath tremble and then release.

"Mmm," Regina practically moaned, as Emma worked out knot after knot. Emma had never heard Regina make a noise of pure pleasure. The fact that it was caused by her touch made her body temperature rise and her face flush with heat. Emma felt her own back beginning to ache from her awkward position of leaning over the side of the bed. It was just a bit too low and she couldn't properly reach all of the Regina's back in nice fluid motions due to her angle. As casually as possible she lowered one knee to the bed and then swung her other leg over Regina's ass to straddle her.

Regina felt the change in weight on the mattress and then the pressure of Emma sitting on her butt. She wanted to protest, but the heat from her center and the slight rocking motion as Emma pushed back and forth on her back caused a ripple of arousal to dart through Regina's body which enhanced the whole experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Vanilla, Kinks & Trigger Points (2/3)**

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: R

Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary_: __** ' **_She simultaneously looked rested, turned on and embarrassed by the simple fact that her emotions were on display and undisguised in front of Emma'

A/N: This is getting long, making it 3 parts.

The afternoon sun had given way to dusk, and the room had become dim and intimate. Emma continued to massage Regina, noticing the twin dimples on her lower back which symmetrically complimented the indent of her spine and the nicely defined muscles on either side. She slid a bit farther down Regina's legs and slowly pulled at the waistband of her underwear. She stopped for a moment, to make sure Regina didn't protest and then pulled them over the swell of her ass. She admired the nicely rounded globes, kneading at the soft flesh, using her knuckles to push into the tight muscles of her ass.

Regina shifted slightly and hummed out a low sound, not quite a moan, but a definite expression of gratification, "What are you doing?"

She had her legs squeezed tightly together and Emma thought briefly of prying them apart, taking her panties all the way off and massaging her inner thighs, but decided not to be so bold just yet.

"Just working your glutes, they're tight."

Although… Emma realized, as she literally palmed Regina's ass cheeks, that she had quite the advantage. It was certainly something of a sight to see the mayor so docile and relaxed, and Emma couldn't deny she was enjoying her state of submission a bit too much. Combined with the fact that Regina had never had a massage, (so she claimed, Emma remained skeptical) Emma could pretty much get her to do whatever she wanted. She decided to test Regina's limits.

"Regina, are you ready to roll over so I can do your front?" Emma asked, suppressing the mischievous laugh that was threatening to bubble out.

"Whhhaaa?" Regina's reply was sleepy, and muffled, followed by a sharper, whiny, confused command, "Nooo, don't stop now!"

"I'm not stopping, just making it better. Slowly rollover, please? I have to massage your front so everything is in balance," Emma said her eyes twitching sideways, thinking that her reasoning sounded somewhat plausible. Most times the masseuse did spend the second half of the massage with the participant lying on their back; it was easier to massage the arms, shoulders, head and legs in that position. Regina sighed in reluctance.

Emma snapped Regina's underwear back in place, and got up to manually turn Regina over. She put her hands underneath her like she was attempting to flip a human pancake. Regina relented and slid to the middle of the bed as she splayed out on her back. She opened her eyes to cautiously regard Emma and covered her chest, her bra hanging from her forearms, mouth slightly agape.

"Good so far?" Emma asked with false modesty, while noting that Regina's eyes were slipping shut once more and rolling to the back of her head.

"Maybe," Regina pulled an indifferent scowl, forcing herself to look at Emma, but her dilated pupils and slack jaw gave away just how relaxed she was feeling.

"Let go of your bra, come on," Emma tugged at it, trying to pull it off of Regina's arms.

"No," Regina snapped, holding it firmly over her chest, trying to preserve her last vestige of modesty.

"It's okay…I'll take off mine too if you want, so you're not _uncomfortable,"_ Emma coaxed the useless garment free from Regina's arms while Regina stared at her expectantly, grudgingly placing her arms at her sides, exposing herself, and then nodding slightly. Emma slipped off her own bra as she studied Regina, distracted by the beautiful way her breasts were positioned and the way her chest moved up and down as her breathing rate increased.

Emma grabbed the vial of oil, dragging her eyes from Regina's chest to meet her gaze. The cap accidently popped off and the tube of oil slipped from her fingers, splashing on her pants, and as she fumbled for it the whole container spilled out on Regina's chest. Regina's hands instantly flew into the oil, trying to keep it from getting on her bedspread. There was more in that bottle than Emma thought possible as the puddle quickly expanded, flowing out in a wave over Regina's stomach.

"Oh, Shit," Emma reacted instinctively, grabbing Regina's wrists and lunging forward, her legs scrambling over Regina's hips, and her torso pressing over Regina's trying to absorb the oil like a human Sham Wow.

"You idiot! You're crushing me," Regina tried to yell, but with Emma on top of her, her voice sounded weak and hoarse. Emma let go of Regina's hands, but didn't move from her position on top of her, trying to trap the oil between their bodies as the strong scent of vanilla permeated the room.

Regina was virtually helpless; she couldn't put her oily hands down onto her bed so she slowly and somewhat sensually ran them down Emma's back, letting herself enjoy the feel of her smooth skin under her oily palms. In the scuffle to contain the oil spill, (BP had nothing on this as far as sexiness was concerned) Emma's knee had landed between Regina's thighs, and as she deliberately moved her hands up and down Regina's sides collecting trails of oil she realized her knee was connecting with Regina's body in a very delicious way with each stroke.

Regina would have blamed her shallow erratic breathing on Emma's weight still _crushing _her, but truly the combination of their oiled breasts and stomachs sliding against one another and the steady pressure of Emma's knee against her was the cause. In fact, Emma heard no more requests from Regina for her to get off of her. Emma cupped Regina's throat lightly, heading off a rogue line of oil, and softly sliding her fingertips over her neck. She could feel Regina's pulse fluttering like a hummingbird, and smiled with satisfaction. Regina swallowed as a light tickle tingled through her body at the touch.

"I hope nobody walks in on us, and by nobody, I mean Henry. This position might be hard to explain," Emma joked, punctuating her remark by sliding against Regina, increasing the pressure of her knee against her, knowing full well the sensations she was stirring in the body beneath hers. Emma felt the level of her own arousal skyrocket with every breath and shudder Regina tried (and failed) to suppress. She simultaneously looked rested, turned on and embarrassed by the simple fact that her emotions were on display and undisguised in front of Emma. She also looked out of control, and when Emma began to slide off of her, Regina slid her feet up and her hips lifted off the bed on their own accord trying desperately to not lose contact with Emma's body. Emma got up, feeling the loss of warmth and contact immediately. Regina felt it too, Emma noted, as she seemed completely unaware that she was playing with her own nipples.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving?" Regina barked out, sounding like she was being strangled. Emma didn't plan on going anywhere. She was planning on taking off her oil covered pants so whatever was happening between them could progress unheeded.

"I'm going to finish your… massage. Just getting comfortable," Emma licked her lips and took a deep breath. She wondered how Regina would react if she were to kiss her.

"While you're up, make sure the door is locked?" Regina asked politely, and as Emma locked the door, she took the question a hopeful acknowledgement that Regina wanted to escalate this massage. From the way she was writhing impatiently on the bed, waiting for Emma to get back 'down' Emma was confident she knew the answer. Originally, when she wanted Regina to lie on her back she was just going to massage her head and neck, perhaps creep a little low on her décolletage area and cop a feel, but they were far beyond that relative innocence now. As if Emma's thoughts had ever been innocent. Regina had had no idea what she was in for, and every touch, glance, and drop of oil was adding fuel to the fire.

When Emma returned to the bed, hovering over Regina from the side, Regina stilled herself as much as possible: sinking down into the mattress, shutting her eyes, and anticipating Emma's touch as every nerve ending in her body cried out for it. Emma was teasing her that much she knew, but she didn't care what Emma had planned just so long as she put her hands, breasts…and hopefully her mouth back on her body. Regina felt Emma's fingers tangling in her hair, and gently pulling her roots, it was oddly calming, but unsatisfying in her current state of arousal. She took a deep breath, and waited it out. Any moment and Emma would straddle her hips again and run fingers over her chest and stomach. In reality, Emma was caressing her scalp, sending pinpricks of sensation through her head. It was pleasant, but not what she needed. Regina opened her eyes and found herself staring directly into the undersides of Emma's full breasts. She gulped in frustration, and frantically said, "Enough! I don't need my head massaged. Your oily fingers are ruining my hair anyway."

"Okay, no problem," Emma teased, leaning down, her breasts ghosting over Regina's forehead. Never letting Regina's gruffness deter her, she asked in whisper, "Where do you need massaged? Where do you want my oily fingers?"

Without thinking, Regina sighed, "Everywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Vanilla, Kinks & Trigger Points (3/3)**

Pairing: Regina/Emma  
Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: These characters are not my creative property

Summary_: '__She took a step back, trying to gather her thoughts, and that was not going to happen if she kept her eyes on Regina and her nearly naked, oiled up goddess body.'_

Emma took a deep breath, and then another…and one more for good measure. Regina looked at her expectantly; her body becoming taut, bracing herself for what she was sure would be the impending rejection from Emma.

"Everywhere, hmm?" Emma husked, watching Regina's eyes flutter in anticipation and her brow crease in doubt. She nodded her head as much as she could from her current position on her back, finding it difficult to speak, afraid to admit exactly what she wanted. Even if she could, she didn't know how to go about asking for it.

It took every ounce of Emma's willpower to not immediately pounce on Regina and fuck her like an animal. She took a step back, trying to gather her thoughts, and that was not going to happen if she kept her eyes on Regina and her nearly naked, oiled up, goddess body.

Regina worried her lip between her teeth, feeling on display under Emma's dilated gaze. Her chest was flushed red and her shallow breathing caused her breasts to jut out from her ribcage, drawing attention to her stiff nipples. She gripped at her wrinkled bed covers in an effort to keep herself feeling somewhat grounded.

Emma dragged her eyes across Regina's body, taking in every beautiful detail. Regina was rubbing her stocking covered right foot nervously against her left calf. Emma crossed to the side of the bed, intending to become intimately acquainted with Regina's lower body. Regina tracked Emma's every movement, her shining brown eyes wrought with intense interest.

Regina had an infamous reputation for being an absolute uptight bitch, but in this moment, while she lie naked and wanton she appeared to be anything but. Her lips were pressed tightly together in a line, and she seemed to be holding her breath. She didn't respond when Emma casually unsnapped the strings of her stockings from the thin, lacy garter belt around her waist. She slowly rolled the right stocking down her thigh, over her knee and slipped it over her muscled calf. She gave the other leg the same treatment, tossing the stockings to the floor.

Regina's feet were perfect; Emma admired the glossy crimson polish, perfectly applied to each toenail. She firmly circled her thumb over the ball of Regina's foot, and then dug deeply into her arch. Regina jerked and squirmed, letting out a low growl of pleasure. She sounded like she was about to have an orgasm. Emma had never made anyone come from a foot massage, and flattering as it would be, she'd be damned if Regina came before she had a chance to taste her. She glanced up to find Regina looking positively tortured, fighting her own pleasure. It was almost heartbreaking.

Regina stared unfocused at the ceiling fan which was lazily spinning as her vision dimmed, and for a moment she was afraid she was having an aneurysm. She tried to control her arousal, and tone down her reactions, but found she was absolutely powerless.

Emma hooked her index fingers in the elastic of Regina's panties and with considerable effort tore her eyes from Regina's hips to her face, asking silently for permission to continue.

"Ms. Swan…This is not—," Regina, licked her dry lips, and looked visibly pained as she cut herself off, letting the unfinished sentence hang in the air.

"Professional?" Emma guessed as a smirk ghosted across her lips. She wanted to add 'no shit' but left it at that, anticipating what Regina was going to say next. Regina squeezed her eyes shut, unable to concentrate on anything other than the intense pulsing between her legs and the light tickle of Emma's fingers on her hips.

"Maybe we can just finish the massage and see what happens from there? I'll just rub… your feet some more, okay?" Emma was testing her, daring Regina to refuse her. She laced her voice with the obvious and thick tone of disappointment. The entire point of this rubdown was to relax the bitchiness out of the woman, and Emma was not going to stop until that goal was achieved by whatever means necessary.

"This is embarrassing…I had no idea when we started this that I'd be so—," Regina seemed to be having trouble finding her words, but Emma was happy to help.

"Into it?" Emma asked confused as to why she'd be embarrassed of all things.

"Yes," Regina whispered in a barely audible whisper, turning her head away, and rolling her hips upwards to punctuate her desire.

Realization dawned on Emma, looking down and finding that Regina had clamped her thighs shut tight, making any hope of wrestling her panties off practically impossible. Emma was just as aroused as Regina if not more so, and if this ended now Emma was going to be extremely pissed.

"Hey, look at me. Regina?" Emma crawled up the bed, sitting on her knees next to Regina, who rolled over on her side and looked at Emma through a haze of shame. Emma took her limp hand in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She maintained eye contact, all the while steadily guiding Regina's fingers to the waistband of her own underwear. She slipped them under and pressed her hand over Regina's feeling the delicious instant she made contact with her wet heat. Regina's eyes widened in recognition, and she pressed gently, Emma wobbled on her knees gasping sharply as Regina brushed over her clit.

"See," Emma breathed in wonder, "I'm just as into it as you are."

Regina's mouth fell open in apparent amazement, growing a little bolder, she dipped her fingers more firmly against her, spreading her lips a bit and rubbing in smooth strokes. Emma clamped her hand over Regina's wrist and effectively stilled her hand, choking out, "This evening is about you…me, later."

Regina swallowed, slightly deflated, and reluctantly withdrew her coated fingers, as Emma guided her shoulders back down to the bed.

Emma hovered over her, lightly caressing her shoulders, trailing lower until Emma squeezed Regina's breasts palming them blithely, and enjoying the instant response as Regina's nipples hardened further under her touch, eliciting fervent moans from Regina's lips.

Regina reached up for her, flexing her hand as if she wasn't sure what she was reaching for until she was able to hook her arm around Emma's neck. Emma looked down, her mouth forming an 'O', her chest constricting at the concentrated desire looming in Regina's gaze.

Emma fell on top her scrambling to throw a leg over her body, straddling her, the thought that this position was her new favorite place to be popped into her head until Regina's arm wrapped around her more firmly forcing her to look her in the eye once again. Emma stalled teasingly, resisting the greedy hand on her neck for just a moment, before caving and kissing her eagerly, loving that Regina put up no resistance.

All of their tension and frustration with each other dissolved as they kissed. Regina freely ran her hands up and down Emma's back, finally getting to properly map the strong flexing muscles there. Emma pushed her tongue into Regina's mouth tasting her, swirling her tongue against hers hotly. Regina kissed back zealously until she broke for air, and Emma continued her wet kisses and licks down the exposed column of Regina's neck. She tasted sweat and vanilla, trailing lower, marveling at Regina's body, quivering and hot under her lips.

With clear intention, she settled between Regina's legs, tearing at the lacy scraps of fabric that were in the way, not caring in the slightest if they ripped. Once off, Emma splayed her palm over Regina's lower abdomen to hold her in place, the woman liked to buck like a bronco. She hooked her other arm under her thigh keeping her legs open enough for her to nuzzle in. She let out a ragged breath right against Regina's pussy, and then inhaled her intoxicating scent.

She was so excited she thought she might pass out right then and there, but picturing Regina's reaction to having to deal with an unconscious Emma face deep in her pussy, amused her in a perverted way. She couldn't resist any longer, and tongued her way through drenched folds, dipping into the immense amount of arousal. Emma couldn't believe that Regina had actually been embarrassed by her excitement, she should be proud. Emma was feeling pretty proud of herself, as she felt Regina writhing enthusiastically, and heard her panting harder with every stroke and suck of her tongue and lips.

Regina struggled to sit up, tangling her fingers in Emma's hair, pulling rhythmically at her roots, as she felt Emma suck her deeper. She looked down, just as Emma looked up: the sight of her mouth on her, giving pleasure so freely, indulging her body like this was overwhelming and decadent. She threw her head back, in the sheer pursuit of hedonism, and clenched her thighs around Emma's head automatically. She slammed back down onto the bed, biting her own fingers, and squeezing her eyes shut, as her hips circled erratically in enthusiastic encouragement.

She felt Emma's fingers enter her and her pussy immediately clenched around them, Emma had barely pumped them twice before Regina lost it, her body tightening and releasing again and again. Her loud gasps turned to drawn out 'Ohs' and elongated further into a keening howl, as Involuntary spasms rocked through her from her toes up through her cranium, culminating in bursts of light and stars behind her eyes. The sensations seemed to go on and on, and Emma drew every last ounce of pleasure out of her, twisting her fingers inside, until Regina began to wind down, her body finally stilling as she lay spent only able to focus on the rush of blood in her ears and the pounding of her own heart.

Emma sat back, admiring Regina in her post-coital glory, she truly looked relaxed and as a huge grin erupted on her face, her hands in fists as she stared blankly off into space. Emma was pretty sure she had achieved her goal. Of course, she figured another round of sex would be in order to seal the deal.

Regina turned that bright smile on Emma, beckoning her closer, and brushing the sweaty pieces of hair out of her eyes in a gesture of true intimacy, "Oh, and when we're through with this session, I'd like to make another massage appointment as soon as possible. Now, tell me Ms. Swan, where would you like to be touched?"


	4. Chapter 4

Archie Hopper was a freaking saint; Emma would have to get him a card or whatever the appropriate gift was for this particular situation: Monogrammed stationary, probably:

Just as Emma had started to enthusiastically ride Regina's thigh, rushing to get her kicks in before Regina tired of her and tossed her out, she heard the generic tone of Regina's cell phone ringing and jingling on the nightstand.

Regina rolled her eyes in evident annoyance and then glanced at Emma in an apologetic manner, and Emma couldn't help how her lips pouted in disappointment. She forced her hips to stop churning against Regina's leg. Regina rolled over and answered the damned phone, giving Emma a signal to stay quiet or die.

"Dr. Hopper, why are you calling?" Is everything all right with Henry? Good…. No, I'm fine," Regina cleared her throat; apparently her deep sex soaked voice had provoked concern, "Just a little tickle…."

Emma frowned in concentration, trying to stay still and quiet, but her hips seemed to move on their own volition and even as Regina glared at her, Emma sighed in pleasure as her overly sensitive body made firm and desperate contact with that smooth thigh once again.

"Snow White?" Regina asked in confusion, trying and failing to concentrate as her eyes leisurely wandered over Emma's body drinking in the beautiful sight before her. Emma zoned in on Regina's end of the conversation, trying to puzzle out what they were talking about, but her brain wouldn't cooperate.

"That will be fine, uh-huh, yes…. I really must go, Dr. Hopper…right, goodbye," Regina threw the phone off the bed and let out a long tortured moan of relief. She smiled sharply, "Dr. Hopper is extending Henry's session so they can screen 'Snow White' for analysis…he won't be home for a few hours…"

"Oh, thank God," Emma whined, bearing down full force, but Regina wasn't content to have Emma ride her leg. She grabbed Emma's hips and pulled her off of her thigh, shifting Emma's leg over Regina's left, so that their pussies were pressing together. Emma immediately began to thrust herself against Regina, immensely enjoying the feel of their bodies connecting so intimately. Regina struggled to catch her breath, as she playfully palmed and smacked Emma's ass encouraging her to circle her hips. Emma didn't need much direction; her body knew what to do on its own, changing the pressure and friction, intensifying the sensations sparking from her core. She lifted Regina's outstretched leg, spreading her wider.

Emma took her time running her hands from the back of Regina's thighs, to tickling behind her knee and up to her toes. On a whim, Emma sucked Regina's polished toe into her mouth, causing Regina to throw her head back on the pillow, hair splaying out around her. She squeezed her eyes shut, barely able to keep her hands on Emma's ass as they rocked together.

Emma lunged forward, hovering over Regina, trailing her breasts over Regina's chest, and arching her back like a cat as she worked her body into her. She studied her face, careful not to break contact of their lower halves, she was close to orgasm, and although Emma found it a bit more difficult to get off from grinding like this, she continued to feel her pleasure ratcheting up with every movement. Regina opened her eyes with difficulty when Emma smoothed some stray hair behind her ear in a gesture of true affection. She caught Emma's lips in a searing kiss, which quickly became all tongue as they dueled in time with the thrusts of their bodies.

Emma shot up with need, pushing backwards to hold herself up on her arms, her quads burning as she picked up the pace, and banged herself against Regina. Her body was completely open, head thrown back, hair cascading down like a waterfall.

Regina propped herself up on her elbows to see, exclaiming in sheer awe, "You're so gorgeous like this, oh God..."

Emma licked her lips, but found any response she might have had was lost, as she was coming finally, taking her pleasure heartily, wantonly letting herself indulge, not caring in the least how she looked, just how she felt in this moment. Aftershocks jerked through her as she lowered herself to the bed, going limp with a contented sigh.

No sooner had she relaxed when she heard a muddled voice, words fragmented and lost through the haze in her head, "…More… Swan…I want more."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma struggled to roll over and crawl up the length of the bed beside Regina. They looked at each other for a beat as Emma felt her body cool and relax. This was just a fluke. A one-time deal, Emma told herself. At the moment, the usual prevalent thread of animosity she felt for the woman lying next to her had faded away, replaced by sheer ragged pangs of desire.

This event was probably normal- no two people could fight as much as she and Regina and not find some sort of outlet for all their tension. This was a stolen moment to release some pressure while their mutual kid was at therapy for his fairytale delusions. Nothing extraordinary about it.

Except the sex. There was absolutely nothing ordinary about that.

Still, Emma felt a strong compulsion to stay in bed, to give in. Their time was limited and she might as well double down and go for broke. The underlying urgency she had felt from the moment they started the massage reared back to life. She pushed through her doubts. Regina wore the same look of uncertainty and want reflected on her own face. She let her eyes wander over kiss swollen lips, luminous skin covered in oil. The scent of sex and vanilla permeated the air, hanging, thick and smothering.

The way Regina was looking at her was beautiful. She looked open and vulnerable. Even though Emma had explored every inch of her body it was like she was seeing her clearly for the first time. Regina also looked sinfully guilty, surprisingly shy and a little bit agitated. It was a scary and arousing combination. Emma almost didn't hear her when she spoke she was so absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Are you going to keep touching me?" Regina asked quietly, but her voice was laced with a hint of desperation. She glanced at the clock, and gave a half shrug, trying to play like it was of no consequence to her what Emma did, "we still have time is all…"

Emma sat up then, folding her legs underneath her, settling in, tossing her mane of hair over her shoulder and licking her lips while she contemplated. She looked down, trying her best to look impassive, while Regina looked up, the worry in her eyes betraying her true feelings. A part of Emma wanted to play it casual, make Regina question and suffer a bit. God knows she deserved to. It should be so easy for Emma to get up, pull on her clothes and head out the door. Maybe give an offhand wave over her shoulder by way of parting. Even as she envisioned it, she knew her will power was nonexistent, not now, and her actions were a foregone conclusion. She steadied herself mentally, and reached out, dragging her index finger over Regina's naked chest, tracing an absent pattern over her skin.

Regina's breath hitched at the slight touch, eyeing Emma's index finger like it was a blade. A ghosting smile crept onto Emma's lips as she continued to tease with just one finger, dipping lower and circling her belly button before drawing back up, and doing it all over.

She dipped lower each time, until she was sure she was going to drive Regina mad, and then she did it again just to be a bitch.

"Please…" Regina growled through gritted teeth, as if speaking the word was as hard as crushing a diamond.

"Since you asked nicely…okay."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I can't top this so I'm gonna end it here. Let me know if you liked it!

"On Second thought, no, I'm not going to touch you," Emma promptly removed her finger from Regina's stomach to emphasize her point.

The look Regina gave her was pure hate, she sat up and pointed at Emma, her lip snarling, "You have some nerve: Coming in here and seducing me under false pretenses. Now you're just going to leave when I'm… when I'm…"

Emma snatched Regina's outstretched wrist and brought it to her lips. She sucked Regina's index and middle fingers, thoroughly wetting them. She squeezed her wrist firmly and pulled the fingers out of her mouth to speak, "You're going to touch yourself, and I'll give some…encouragement."

"What?! No—I'm not…I don't—"

"Okay, I'll leave then, and I guarantee you'll still be here in a cold bed touching yourself without me. You look like you need it bad enough."

Regina stared slack-jawed at the two fingers Emma pushed back into her mouth as casually as if she was sucking a Popsicle. She sucked a little harder as Regina watched, bobbing her head up and down on the fingers slightly.

Regina nodded almost imperceptibly, blinking back her rage, eyes brimming with lust. Emma situated herself to sit against the headboard, and patted her lap, "Come here."

Regina rolled onto her knees and cautiously moved in front of Emma. Emma spread her legs and pulled Regina down to sit between them. Regina complied awkwardly; protesting slightly as Emma pulled Regina's back flush against her. She then lifted each of Regina's knees to hook over her thighs, spreading her legs nice and wide.

The weight of her hot body felt really nice against Emma, she kneaded Regina's shoulders to get her to relax once more. She kissed her neck and sucked her earlobe, giving it a frisky little bite. Then Emma took a moment to peer over Regina's shoulder and down her body. She liked hat they had the same view.

"Tease yourself," Emma covered Regina's hand with her own and directed it roughly between parted thighs.

For a long moment Regina kept her hand still, debating whether or not to give in to Emma's direction.

"Go on, just stroke- go slow," Emma whispered in her ear. Regina's hair tickled Emma's neck and she leaned her chin on Regina's shoulder never taking her eyes off of Regina's fingers. Tentatively, Regina cupped herself, barely touching.

"Up and down."

Regina scrunched her face up as though she found the idea extremely distasteful, but her fingers began to slowly glide through her wetness as her body remained completely still against Emma. Emma brought her arms around Regina's torso, letting her hands scratch gently at her ribs and then coming up to fondle Regina's breasts. She squeezed with alternating motion, rolling and pinching her nipples between her fingers.

"Draw circles around your clit," Emma realized her voice sounded unsteady and dry, but she couldn't bother to care as Regina complied to her request without protest. Emma watched the muscles in Regina's arm quiver involuntarily, and felt her pelvis move into the motion of her fingers as she applied more pressure and speed with her fingers. Regina was adorable as she tried to muffle the happy little sounds bubbling out of her throat.

Regina gasped hard and felt her body rock harder against her hand. Emma grabbed her wrist, stopping her, "Slow down, not so fast. Not yet."

All of the mounting tension seeped from Regina's body and she groaned in frustration. She gritted her teeth as Emma pulled her hand away, and Regina's thighs clenched struggling for much needed friction and pressure. Emma readjusted her, bringing Regina's ass more firmly in contact with Emma's own heated center, effectively spreading both of their legs wider yet.

Emma was feeling extremely worked up. She wrapped her arms around Regina tighter, "Slap your pussy."

Regina didn't move, in fact she tensed up and looked at Emma in surprise.

"What you don't like that?" Emma's tone matched Regina's surprise, "Or… you've never tried it?" She added in conspiratorial thought.

Without waiting for a response, Emma reached between Regina's legs and shooed her hand away. She smacked her pussy with her open palm. Not hard enough to sting, but just enough to send vibrations and rippling pleasure through her core.

The reaction was instant, Regina drew a sharp breath, her body shaking and lurching from the indulgence, "Oh!"

Emma smiled and pressed a kiss to her stretched neck, and mumbled with gravelly certainty, "Yeah, you like that."

"Yes..a..again?!"

Emma raised her eyebrows and smacked her lips as she brought her hand down striking her a few more times in quick succession. Regina twisted in her arms moaning in pleasure.

"Back to work now," Emma forced Regina's hand back down, "Go inside for me."

Regina was eager now, impatient even. She dipped one finger inside and circled her entrance.

"You can do two. You're plenty ready," Emma told her eyes still focused on those now glazed fingers.

The shudder and muscle contraction echoed from Regina's body through Emma, as Regina fully sunk in to the knuckle.

"Like that…fuck yourself."

Emma had fantasized about telling Regina to go 'fuck herself' plenty of times, although never quite like this. Emma was far too captivated and aroused by the sight of long delicate fingers disappearing into wet, tight heat to see the irony.

Emma thrust her hips forward shaking Regina's ass and pushing her pelvis up to meet her hand and draw Regina's fingers in even deeper. Each contraction of fluttering muscles had Regina whining in need as her feet struggled to find purchase in the slick sheets.

Regina reached up with her free hand, grabbing at Emma's head and bashing their mouths together in a kiss that was all teeth and desperation. Emma sucked hard on her tongue almost to the point of pain. Regina's churning ass bouncing against Emma's pussy was too much. She had tried to remain in control and unaffected, but as she watched Regina's glistening fingers working in and out, occasionally rubbing frantically and imprecisely at her hard clit, Emma had to snake her own hand between their bodies to seek out her swollen needy sex. She started rubbing hard and fast as they rocked the mattress. The sheets popped off the corners of the bed, Emma held Regina against her to keep her from slipping down. Regina thrashed as she gave up control, and let herself feel every bit of Emma's hot skin against her back and every twist of her own fingers.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Emma cried, stifling her scream by biting Regina's shoulder and then delivering wet open mouthed kisses onto her sweaty back. Regina clawed at Emma's strong arm, urging her to grab her breasts, and Emma happily complied, pinching and rolling her nipples erratically, while trying through clenched teeth to keep her own hand on her sensitive clit as they bucked together wildly.

Regina came in frenzy: her whole body going rigid for a long moment before crashing hard and sagging against Emma. Emma rubbed at herself, grinding out the few final strokes she needed to come too.

Regina laid sweat soaked and limp, her head rolling against Emma's chest as she calmed down. The bed was a complete mess, wrinkled sheets and disheveled blankets, and Emma and Regina lay haphazardly in the middle. Regina swallowed, opening her eyes momentarily to look at Emma. Emma leaned in for a kiss, feeling blissful and in the mood for a sweet one. Regina kissed her back and their lips parted with a sticky pop.

Regina uttered a breathy 'ha' noise as she soaked in the heady endorphin release of her orgasm, "I hate that you saw me like that."

Emma drew Regina into a more substantial hug, reaching for a wayward blanket- she pulled it around it up around Regina's chest, neatly tucking them in. Emma recalled vividly the look in Regina's eyes at the moment of her climax: unrestrained and rapt in pleasure. It was truly the most erotic thing Emma had ever experienced and sent her sailing over her own edge.

"You were beautiful. I loved it," Emma murmured in all honesty, quickly kissing Regina again before she had the wherewithal to think better of it.

Regina hummed pleasantly in response, her face serene as she closed her eyes and allowed Emma to hold her.


End file.
